


Космос полон опасностей

by Ksobaka



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:37:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1541264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksobaka/pseuds/Ksobaka





	Космос полон опасностей

Вряд ли пара-тройка лет могут изменить кого-то столь существенно, думает Боунс. Кого-то вроде Джеймса Кирка. Он слишком безумный, необычный, чтобы сдать свои позиции под гнетом времени.   
«Космос полон опасностей, ведь так, Боунс?»  
Джим (он заслужил, чтобы его называли капитаном Кирком, но Боунс почему-то не может себя заставить) ломается под давлением ответственности и возложенных на него обязанностей. Несомненно, он становится сильнее, неизбежно меняется, а Боунс никак не может решить, нравятся ему эти перемены или нет.

Боунс не может уснуть, потому что уснуть не может Джим, а тот постоянно ворочается, иногда даже что-то шепчет, словно в бреду. Они опять спят в одной комнате, потому что «рассвет совсем скоро, а твоя комната ближе, чем моя, Боунс!», Джим опять скрипит на чертовом диване, Маккой же опять встает посреди ночи и идет делать себе кофе, потому что уснуть вряд ли удастся. Он сидит за раскрытой книгой около получаса, пока на пороге крохотной кухни не появляется Кирк собственной персоной. На нем только пижамные штаны неприятного ядовито-синего цвета, сползшие ровно настолько, что видна кромка белья и небольшой участок бледной кожи. Боунс торопливо отводит взгляд.   
\- Не спится, капитан? – он старается говорить не раздраженным тоном, но это выходит само по себе.  
Джим присаживается рядом, пододвигая стул достаточно близко для того, чтобы Маккой слышал, ощущал его дыхание. Раньше Боунс бы отодвинулся, съязвил насчет личного пространства, но это раньше. Сейчас они уже не кадеты, и у капитана Кирка на самом-то деле не так много людей, кому он может довериться. Маккой это понимает и ценит.   
\- Я же просил называть меня по имени, - тихо говорит Джим и тянется к кружке Боунса.  
Маккой следит за тем, как он подносит ее ко рту, делает глоток, морщится, отставляет в сторону, вопрошает, «как можно пить холодный кофе», упрямо не смотрит Боунсу в глаза. Свет в кухне приглушенно-мягкий, совсем не яркий, но Кирк все равно прищуривается. В воздухе повисают недосказанные слова, и Маккой думает, что через минуту их можно будет потрогать. Он прекрасно знает, в чем дело, что гложет Джима, но понимает, что капитан должен произнести это вслух самостоятельно. Только так можно получить хоть немного облегчения.  
На правой руке Кирка новая царапина; он пристально разглядывает и, наконец, начинает говорить.  
\- Девочка, вся такая фиолетовая, была очень милой и тощей, - Кирк поворачивается к Боунсу лицом, - она могла бы вырасти настоящей красавицей.  
Маккой понимающе улыбается. Капитан тоже рассказывает с улыбкой, но не трудно догадаться, что история, произошедшая несколько часов назад, сильно подкосила Кирка.  
\- Она вцепилась мне в руку и не выпускала, пока ее платье не вспыхнуло.  
Мурашки резко пробегаются по загривку. Улыбка сползает с лица Джима как что-то осязаемое и вязкое, она словно стекает по подбородку и скулам. Маккою кажется, что еще немного, и капитан ударит кулаком по столу или, может, рассмеется. Громко, безумно, истерично. Но Кирк лишь медленно рассказывает, изредка покачивая головой.  
\- Она держала меня так крепко, пока не появился этот запах, - Джим скорчился в гримасе отвращения, - ты знаешь ведь, Боунс, как пахнет горящее живое тело? Так вот, она разжала руку, закрыла глаза и исчезла. Канула в никуда.   
Маккой непроизвольно представил, как фиолетовокожую худую девочку пожирают языки пламени. В один миг ее тонкий, пронзительный голосок закричал где-то в подсознании, заставляя поморщиться. О, капитан.   
\- Надеюсь, останется шрам, - Кирк задумчиво разглядывает свою руку. – Хотя я в любом случае вряд ли когда-нибудь это забуду.  
Маккой знает, что капитан говорит об этом с ним не только потому, что Боунс врач и тоже обречен вечно помнить жизни тех, что ускользнули прямо из его рук. Не только потому, что он Боунс его друг, но еще и потому, что именно ему Джим может показать все чувства, переживания, которые сам Кирк называет слабостями.   
\- Космос полон опасностей, капитан, - сухо поизносит Маккой.   
Перед ним лицо не того Джима, которого Боунс знал несколько лет назад. Перед ним Джим, влюбленный в свой корабль; Джим, готовый отдать жизнь за любого из члена команды. Джим улыбается в ответ горькой улыбкой капитана.


End file.
